


stolen moments

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2017 [21]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Lazy morning sexy snuggles, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Regina loves lazing in bed when it's still early, the day young and full of promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written purely to indulge the Swan Queen fangirl in me.

Regina loves lazing about in bed when it’s still early, the town still waking up, sun only just climbing over the horizon. That early morning time is full of a magic of it’s own, brimming with promise, demanding voices to be hushed so as not to startle the just woken day, tarnish its shiny newness. Regina has always loved this stolen moment, it’s a habit she has had since girlhood, the only moment she really had for just herself, a moment her overbearing mother couldn’t touch.

 

For years Regina had spent this moment alone in an empty bed, as her marriage had not included a marriage bed where both parties slept in. Then along had come Henry, squalling and so very tiny, shattering any indulging in bed at any hour of the day or night. Yet there had been mornings when Regina had lain in her bed, a sleeping Henry by her side, a sliver of morning light sneaking in from between the curtains over the bed, and Regina had found a new sort of magic in that morning moment, a new peace in the snuffling breaths of the little life by her side.

 

Graham might have shared Regina’s bed but he had never shared her early morning moment.

 

This morning Regina yawns and stretches lazily, making the person beside her burrow under the covers and mumble. Emma is not a morning person yet here she is, sharing in Regina’s special early morning moment. A smile fills Regina’s whole being and she snuggles next to Emma, loving the addition of a warm body to her morning ritual. 

 

Emma grumbles but snugs close to Regina, until they are spoons in each other’s embrace, Regina being the big spoon, pressing a kiss and then another to Emma’s bared shoulder, she doesn’t really understand spaghetti-strap tops as nightwear but as it leaves Emma’s shoulders free to kiss, Regina cannot complain.

 

‘Too early…’ Emma grumps, shifting and pressing a pillow against her face to stave off the coming of morning, the sun and all her responsibilities. Emma does not view morning quite as positively as Regina. Regina has vowed to change that.

 

Regina’s hands move and she caresses Emma with slow sensuous touches, kissing at her shoulder, her neck, revelling in this new morning ritual. Soft sleepy touching is a great beginning to any given day, in Regina’s book. Emma shifts and moans, tiredness still lingering but turning to eager laziness. Regina’s hand dips under the waistband of Emma’s pyjama bottoms and she touches Emma teasingly.

 

‘Not too early?’ Regina asks as Emma moves against her hand, whimpers as Regina’s fingers dip inside, as the heel of her hand presses at Emma’s clit.

 

Emma’s rolled her head back and is smiling lazy and morning sweet. ‘Never too early for this…’

 

Regina kisses her on her lips, now, teases and rubs and makes Emma go tight and then loose in her arms. Emma giggles as Regina wipes her fingers on her bottoms, rolls around as Regina kisses her shoulder, her neck, presses Regina down onto the mattress and kisses her senseless, breathless. 

 

The sliver of light from the window makes golden sparks in Emma’s blonde hair as she sits astride Regina’s hips, looking down at her, her lips kiss swollen, her top rucked up all the way to expose her beautiful breasts, which are heaving with her breaths. Emma moves away, peels Regina from her silky pyjama bottoms, lounges between her spread thighs and goes down on her. 

 

Regina gasps and trembles, fingers grasping at the sheets under her for purchase as Emma brings her to climax. She’s shaky and relaxed when Emma snuggles by her side after, eyes still a bit sleepy where Regina’s are awake-bright. 

 

‘Why do you have to wake up so early?’ Emma sighs.

 

Regina holds her closer and kisses her and keeps kissing until they have to breathe or perish. ‘For moments like this,’ she tells Emma, breathless, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. 

 

‘I must love to not get mad at you,’ Emma confesses wryly, ‘I’m  _ not _ a morning person.’

 

Regina’s heart sings to hear her admission, Emma telling her she loves her still feels fresh, precious beyond belief, and Emma tells her she loves Regina at least once every single day and Regina will never get tired of it.

 

‘And I love you, Emma,’ Regina says, soft. She kisses Emma, happy with how everything has turned out. She has found her true love and will never let go, knows that Emma won’t. 

 

They simply lie in each other’s embrace for a moment or two, or three, the shaft of sunlight widening over the bed, finally moving over Regina’s bare legs, telling her it’s time to get up. There is one last kiss before Regina swings her legs over the edge of the bed, ready to start her day, with Emma by her side, with not just Henry making them family. Regina cannot recall ever being this happy.


End file.
